Encuentros online
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Yuri Kt y Vitya NK resuelven conocerse en persona para llevar a la realidad sus candentes pláticas online. [BL/R18/AU/Juguetes y prácticas no convencionales/PWP]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. R 18. Universo Alternativo. Uso de juguetes y prácticas sexuales posiblemente no del gusto de todos. PWP totalmente.

 **Personajes:** Victor y Yuri, ambos son sukes.

 **Dedicatoria:** A **Ian MB**. Tú sabes por qué.

.

* * *

 **Encuentros online**

.

 **Capítulo único**

.

 _— Hola. ¿Cómo te fue hoy, guapo?_

 _— Hola. Bien, lo de siempre con el trabajo, tú sabes._

 _— Haría lo que fuera por ayudarte a relajarte…_

 _— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué me harías?_

.

.

Ese día, al igual que en los anteriores, Yuri Katsuki, un empleado promedio de una empresa de mediana reputación, contaba los minutos para estar en la tranquilidad de su hogar, no porque el cansancio físico fuera avasallador, sino porque sólo durante la noche tenía el tiempo necesario para platicar largo y tendido con su nuevo amigo.

Jamás se había caracterizado por ser sociable, salir a fiestas y tener relaciones estables. Su personalidad introvertida resultaba aburrida para muchos, intrigante para otros, pero Yuri no permitía que los demás lo conocieran realmente.

Por eso optó por hablar con desconocidos, ya fuera por esas inconfundibles páginas para buscar amigos o por las redes sociales. Se alegraba terriblemente de encontrar personas a las que pudiera decirles todo lo que pasaba por su mente sin el temor de ser juzgado —tal como sucedería con la gente del "mundo real"—.

Aproximadamente 35 días atrás, en un grupo de Facebook coincidió con un chico con el que compartía opiniones y gustos, no pasó mucho para que agregaran sus respectivos perfiles y comenzara la charla en privado.

Desde aquella primera vez se convirtió en una costumbre enviarle mensajes a "Vitya NK" —como se nombraba en su perfil— en cuanto salía del trabajo para conversar todo el camino de regreso a su hogar y gran parte de la noche. Las pláticas habían subido de tono gradualmente a lo largo de los días, pero considerando que se habían conocido en un grupo con evidentes referencias al sexo, ninguno podría argumentar ser "puro" de mente. Fue por ello que los mensajes como "estoy excitado, quisiera que estuvieras aquí" o "me quiero masturbar, mándame una foto", ya no resultaban extraños en su conversación.

Afortunadamente para Yuri, Vitya resultó ser una persona con la mentalidad completamente abierta, que siempre lo instaba a contarle lo que estaba en su mente sin importar lo sucio que resultara; por ello no dudó en atreverse a decirle del día en que se masturbó pensando en el trasero de su jefe o de sus tremendas ganas de tener sexo en la calle. Su sinceridad fue recompensada con confesiones de la otra parte, como por ejemplo, que durante el trabajo fue masturbado por un cliente o que le acababan de invitar a una fiesta que, posiblemente, terminaría en orgía.

Siguiendo el rumbo de las confesiones y pláticas subidas de tono, Yuri no pudo evitar excitarse sobre manera cuando recibió un "mira lo que tengo para ti" acompañado de la foto de un perfecto y erecto miembro masculino; los labios se le mojaron al observar ese pene de piel blanca y glande rosado, sus dedos se movieron automáticamente y respondió con un "me encantaría tenerlo dentro de mí" que no hizo más que motivar a su amigo a continuar su plática, una de las más eróticas que habían tenido hasta el momento.

Alrededor del día 38 de conversaciones, la pregunta ineludible llegó: ¿Te gustaría que nos conociéramos en persona?

Yuri lo había considerado, no había forma de negarlo pero llevarlo a la realidad resultaba casi imposible, no por temor de no resultar atractivo —pues sabía que lo era— sino porque un contacto abiertamente sexual con otra persona le causaba —casi— pavor. Sin embargo, Vitya se encargó de convencerlo tiernamente, se comprometió a no hacer nada que él no quisiera y le dio "el poder" de detener todo en el momento en que lo decidiera.

El encuentro se acordó para el siguiente sábado a las 11:00 horas. Vitya consideraba que era mejor reunirse temprano para no estar cansados física ni mentalmente. El punto de encuentro fue un parque en el centro de la ciudad, desde el cual la casa de Vitya quedaba relativamente cerca.

La presentación oficial fue obligatoria y Yuri casi se desmayó al encontrarse con un —casi— dios griego, alto, de cabello platinado, ojos claros y hermosos, un cuerpo escultural y una voz tan amable que casi lo derritió en el momento en que tomó su mano y la besó como si de una damisela se tratara.

Yuri, sintiéndose intimidado, permitió que la inseguridad se instalara sobre sus hombros y se acercó tímidamente, sin embargo, Vitya no hizo más que alabar sus hermosos ojos, su piel tersa y su bien cuidado cuerpo, incluso le pidió que se quitara un momento los lentes para observar mejor su rostro. Una sonrisa y un "eres más exquisito de lo que creí" fueron suficientes para que ambos crearan la atmósfera perfecta para lo que planeaban hacer.

.

.

Viyta, sabiendo de la personalidad tímida de su amigo, le invitó a ponerse cómodo una vez que arribaron a su casa, le invitó una cerveza y decidió iniciar una conversación casual.

Lo que no sabía, era que la resistencia al alcohol de Yuri era prácticamente nula, además, considerando el grado de ansiedad que tenía, esa cerveza con 4.0% de alcohol fue suficiente para que el de lentes perdiera el pudor que le quedaba y comenzara a besar impacientemente a su sorprendido acompañante.

Por supuesto que el contacto no se iba a desperdiciar y Vitya decidió tomar la iniciativa. Tomó en sus fuertes brazos a su amigo y lo condujo a la habitación principal, decidió depositarlo en la cama y admirar unos segundos la maravillosa vista que le era regalada. No pasó más tiempo para que la ropa comenzara a volar y pronto ambos se encontraron con el torso desnudo.

Los pequeños pezones de Yuri invitaban a ser comidos, por lo que Vitya no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzó sobre él para devorarlo suavemente; primero la boca para después descender con lentitud hacia el cuello, el pecho y su abdomen, mientras las caricias a lo largo de toda su espalda no dejaban de ser repartidas con la única finalidad de hacer gemir a su amigo, y lo logró.

No pasó mucho para que la habitación fuera inundada por los gemidos —primero suaves y luego desvergonzados— de Yuri y los gruñidos de Vitya, quien para ese momento mantenía una dolorosa erección dentro de sus pantalones.

Percatándose de que el resto de la ropa resultaba innecesaria, ambos se tomaron un descanso para adecuarse a lo que continuaría. Una vez que no hubo más impedimentos, Yuri fue recostado boca arriba y sus piernas no opusieron resistencia cuando Vitya se posicionó en medio de ellas buscando el ángulo perfecto para comenzar a acariciar su cara con la erección que lo recibía gustoso.

Tal como lo había imaginado en todas esas veces que se masturbó pensando en su amigo, la boca del otro resultó sublime y bastante acostumbrada a ese tipo de actividades, no tuvo más opción que agradecer mentalmente a todas las personas que le permitieron a Vitya mejorar de tal manera su técnica.

Su amigo reparaba cuidadosamente en no dejar ninguna parte de su hombría sin ser debidamente besada y succionada, Yuri perdió la noción del tiempo y le parecía que ese oral lograría acabar con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando la traviesa lengua del otro se dirigió más abajo, el de lentes no pudo más que recibir uno de los placeres más grandes del mundo: su ano siendo devorado con pasión.

Los gemidos, de por sí altos, rozaron notas sublimes para los oídos de un extasiado hombre platinado que se concentraba en hacer gozar a su compañero. Su lengua inició un ritmo a perfecta sincronización con la mano que se encargaba de masturbar la dura erección de Yuri, quien no podía más que apretar las sábanas bajo sus manos en un intento desesperado de no correrse.

Apenas tomando las fuerzas necesarias para hacer salir su voz, Yuri le pidió a su compañero que se detuviera argumentando que era su momento de recibir placer. No había forma en que una persona cuerda lograra rechazar esa petición, por no lo que en menos de dos segundos, Vitya estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras el otro se ponía de rodillas frente a él, permitiéndole admirar cómo su linda boca se llenaba con su palpitante hombría.

Cierto era que la técnica de Yuri resultaba pobre, obviamente debido a la falta de experiencia, sin embargo, eso no le significaba que fuera menos placentera en comparación con muchas otras felaciones que Vitya había recibido en su vida, sobre todo considerando el esfuerzo puesto en cada una de las succiones que afanosamente le regalaba. Por ello fue que el más alto decidió que era momento de atender a esa pequeña entrada que lo había dejado maravillado.

Indicándole la posición que debía adoptar, el de lentes fue ayudado a subir a la cama y acató las instrucciones fielmente, por lo que su ansioso ano quedó completamente expuesto mientras sus piernas y brazos descansaban sobre la cama. Después de algunos segundos de espera, una sustancia viscosa y fría fue el indicativo de lo que vendría y, tal como lo esperó, un pequeño dildo comenzó a ser introducido en su interior aprovechando la ventaja que proporcionaba el lubricante y lo mucho que el chico se esforzaba en mantenerse relajado.

El roce de las paredes anales resultaba bastante placentero pero en cuanto el juguete tocó por primera vez la próstata, la reacción de Yuri fue más que complaciente para su acompañante. Los gemidos se volvieron cada vez más agudos y la respiración comenzó a ser errática en ambos hombres. Vitya no podía detener el movimiento de su mano en busca de regalar todo el placer que fuera posible, sin embargo, la excitación se acumulaba cada vez más y debía darle una salida, por lo que no dudó en acariciar su inflamado pene siguiendo el mismo ritmo de los empellones del dildo.

Notando que la entrada de Yuri se encontraba más que acostumbrada y considerando que la necesidad era grande. Vitya solicitó a su compañero que se recostara sobre su espalda para tener una nueva vista y, cuando le fue permitido tenerla, no dudó ni un segundo en unir su radiante hombría al juguete de plástico para, finalmente, introducirse en Yuri.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar y, mientras el chico intentaba comprender lo que sucedía, las embestidas que le eran propinadas lograron mantener su mente en blanco y no permitieron que su garganta dejara de emitir esos lascivos sonidos que excitaban a su compañero cada vez más.

En más de una ocasión, las conversaciones se habían concentrado en la fantasía de ambos de ser parte en una doble penetración, por ello no hubo ningún tipo de represalia cuando la entrada de Yuri se acostumbró al tamaño de Victor.

Permitiéndose disfrutar plenamente el momento que les era regalado, ambos se entregaron al placer mientras sus cuerpos se movían al unísono y el primer orgasmo amenazaba con hacer su aparición. En ese momento, la mano derecha de Vitya se posicionó sobre el pene de su amigo para masajearlo de la mejor manera en que su propia excitación le permitía moverse.

Gemidos y gruñidos de ambos decoraban el ambiente cargado de sexualidad al tiempo que decidieron rendirse a las sensaciones, por demás placenteras que compartían, las cuales superaban por mucho la imaginación.

Buscando incrementar aún más el placer, Vitya colocó sus manos sobre la parte trasera de las rodillas de su compañero y las empujó hacia adelante, permitiéndose así una penetración aún más profunda.

La próstata de Yuri, completamente abusada por la constante fricción, no necesitó más tiempo para llevarlo al éxtasis máximo al tiempo que su pene no dejaba de punzar siendo masajeado inmisericordemente por la ansiosa mano de Vitya, la cual se vio llena del esperado líquido blanquecino apenas unos segundos después.

El hombre de cabello platinado, encontrándose igual que su compañero, no pudo resistir más y permitió que su cálido esperma llenara el interior de Yuri al tiempo que se acercaba a las caderas que parecían cerrarse para no permitirle salir jamás.

Un mareo posiblemente relacionado con el aumento de la presión arterial y un zumbido inconfundible en los oídos fueron las secuencias obvias de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Dándose unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, ambos se recostaron sobre la cama y compartieron sus impresiones de lo que había sucedido; el de lentes aceptó haberlo disfrutado pero algo en su tono de voz no convenció a su compañero, quien lo instó a expresarse correctamente

El chico no tuvo otra opción que aceptar que sentía deseos de correrse una vez más, por lo que su amigo no dudó en apresurarse hacia una cómoda cerca de su gran clóset y tomar del segundo cajón un dildo más grande que el anterior. Extendió el objeto a su compañero y con la más hermosa sonrisa que tenía lo invito a usarlo.

Yuri, extasiado con la idea, se acomodó en un extremo de la cama y, asegurándose de quedar a la vista de Vitya, comenzó a introducir lentamente el objeto en su ano. La mirada lasciva y los gemidos de excitación resultaron más seductores de lo esperado, a lo que el dueño de esa poderosa hombría no pudo despegar la mirada al tiempo que sentía cómo otra erección se presentaba.

Sin intención alguna de importunar el hermoso espectáculo que le era regalado, el más alto tomó asiento en un cómodo sofá ubicado frente a la cama, desde el cual apreciaba a la perfección cómo uno de sus tantos compañeros de plástico se introducía una y otra vez en el hambriento interior de su amigo.

La humedad de los lascivos sonidos provenientes de la cama comenzaron a conjuntarse con los producidos por la mano de Vitya al masturbarse con ansiedad. Sin embargo, la atención a su parte delantera no resultaba suficiente y se percató de cuan grande era su deseo sólo cuando su mano libre descendió hasta su ano para masajearlo al ritmo que su excitación le permitía.

Yuri, extasiado por el placer y sin perder detalle de las acciones de su amigo, sintió aumentar el calor de su cuerpo mientras los largos dedos de Vitya comenzaban a introducirse en esa rosada entrada que tantas veces había imaginado.

Ambos liberaron gemidos sonoros y llenos de pasión al tiempo que sus entradas eran masajeadas y el placer de acumulaba en sus testículos amenazando con querer liberarse. El de lentes intentó soportarlo pero su vista le traicionaba al permitirle admirar a ese semi dios sonrojado y con el ano dispuesto a ser abusado. En menos tiempo del que Vitya necesitaba para reaccionar, Yuri se posicionó frente al sofá y, avisando con la mirada lo que sucedería, retiró los dedos de su amigo e introdujo su pene de una estocada en el ano que lo recibió ajustadamente bien.

Un ligero quejido de dolor se hizo presente, sin embargo, no era como si el platinado nunca hubiera tenido algo en su culo, así que solo necesitó unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la intromisión del chico que, con una cara por demás erótica, se deleitaba penetrándolo de la forma más satisfactoria posible.

Manteniéndose en una posición por demás difícil, Yuri conservaba sus rodillas flexionadas para continuar las embestidas sin necesitar que su compañero se moviera del sofá; sin embargo, en búsqueda de que el placer fuera completamente compartido, Vitya sugirió al otro que se recostara en la cama, permitiéndose así, sentarse a plena conciencia en aquella hombría que se mostraba deseosa de eyacular copiosamente.

Regalando una vista erótica en demasía, el platinado montó rítmicamente a su compañero deleitándose al sentir toda su extensión una y otra vez. Los roces cada vez más rudos a su próstata provocaron los más placenteros sonidos y el que su pene erecto golpeara en repetidas ocasiones su abdomen, no hacía más que incrementar el deseo de Yuri, quien lentamente perdía la noción del tiempo mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer.

Completamente motivado por la lasciva conducta de su amigo, el de lentes se atrevió a apresar en su mano la erección que emanaba —para ese momento— bastante líquido preseminal y comenzó a masturbarla con la completa intención de hacer disfrutar al máximo al otro.

Las manos de Vitya se posaron en el pecho de su compañero y enterró ligeramente las uñas perdiéndose en el calor que el ser penetrado de forma tan certera le generaba. Las embestidas de Yuri cobraban mayor vigor conforme pasaba el tiempo y el platinado sonrió al comprobar lo que le había sido dicho antes: su resistencia corporal era bastante grande.

Vitya no necesitó mucho más tiempo para llegar al éxtasis nuevamente. La estimulación en su pene y ano resultaba más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar, además, la cara excitada y las reacciones del otro no le ayudaron a mantener la compostura. Por lo que en cuanto sintió que su interior se contraía y su visión se nublaba, cerró los ojos permitiendo que su esperma se derramara en la mano que aún lo sostenía y apresó con mayor fuerza la hombría que parecía crecer dentro.

Para el de lentes tampoco había manera de soportar más, por lo que una vez que su amigo terminó de eyacular, posó las manos a la altura de las ingles de Vitya y profundizó la última estocada mientras un gran gemido se escapaba de sus labios y su semen llenaba el recto que continuaba contraído.

Las respiraciones erráticas de ambos no dejaban lugar a dudas acerca del disfrute de su actividad, pero sabían que las secuelas corporales no tardarían en llegar, sin embargo, ignorando la pequeña molestia en sus rodillas, el más alto bajó del vientre del otro y se tiró en la cama, procurando mostrar su perfecto trasero de la mejor manera posible.

Una mirada sorprendida fue todo lo que se necesitó para que supiera que había cumplido su objetivo de no permitir que la excitación de Yuri terminara. La ligera voz de Vitya realizó una petición casi como un susurro, a la cual el otro no pudo negarse.

Dos segundos después, la mano derecha de Yuri se encontraba introduciendo sus dedos índice y medio en el ano que aún contenía su eyaculación anterior; la próstata del platinado no dejaba de contraerse ante cada pequeño toque y pronto se vio en la necesidad de solicitar otro dedo. Los gemidos de Vitya no dejaban de impresionar al chico que, a pesar del cansancio, sentía cómo su pene volvía a reaccionar.

Ambos habían hablado anteriormente sobre la afición del platinado por el _fisting_ , por lo que sabían con certeza en qué desencadenaría esa situación. A los pocos minutos el cuarto dedo de Yuri inició su participación y el ano que los recibía comenzó a contraerse placenteramente.

La creciente excitación de Vitya solicitó poco después que se uniera el resto de esa preciosa mano, claramente no hubo objeción alguna aunque sí el cuidado necesario. El pulgar del chico se abrió paso lentamente mientras más lubricante era requerido y los gemidos del receptor tuvieron que ser ahogados en la almohada más cercana. El interior del más alto pronto se vio lleno con la mano de su amigo, quien se movía con sumo cuidado intentado contener sus ímpetus.

Los reiterados toques en la próstata, la estimulación a las paredes anales y el saberse completamente complacido, fueron motivos suficientes para que Vitya tuviera de nueva cuenta un prolongado orgasmo, el cual no necesitó ningún tipo de estimulación en su pene para resultar avasallador. Su compañero tuvo que realizar lo propio con su mano libre.

En búsqueda de que sus respiración y latidos regresaran a la normalidad, ambos se recostaron sin intención de esconder las sonrisas de satisfacción que generaba su primer encuentro, el cual aún tenía más por delante, sin embargo, Vitya no perdió la noción del tiempo y se dispuso a invitar algo de tomar a su invitado, claro, en cuanto sus piernas decidieron responder a su órdenes.

Después de una bebida, una ducha fue el siguiente paso, algo necesario para ambos.

.

.

El resto del día sucedió entre plática y sexo, todo el que sus cansados cuerpos permitieron. Al llegar la noche, Yuri anunció que debía marcharse con la promesa de volver pronto a visitarlo y dejando un apasionado beso en los labios de Vitya, quien sosteniendo su mano y con la voz más seductora del mundo, dijo.

— Victor, a partir de hoy llámame Victor.

Una amplia sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Yuri al recordar la frase que tanto le hizo dudar antes: "Sólo las personas que son importantes en mi vida saben mi verdadero nombre".

Se despidieron envueltos en una sensación agradable y placentera, pues a partir de ese día todo sería diferente, muy diferente para ambos.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya me hacía falta escribir porno porque sí. xD_

 _Quienes ya me conocen saben que amo los sukes, así que por eso lo escribí asi. ¡Sukes para todos! xD_

 _Como siempre, lo que gusten comentar es bien recibido._

 _Bye!_


End file.
